User talk:Korydabomb
We should keep an eye on this new user Vampire Bat.--Ace Infinity 22:29, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah sure. Once again got BORED! Kory, someone erased your talk page!!!! Exedra (PS: are you on the Bakugan Community? I have seen Korydabomb!!!) You know Kory, warnings are personal attacks, and you can be striped of your adminship. Ok then, ask Steve about this. Fine I give!!! I wanted to make things more interesting. By the way, Steve was a Dextera for that TIME to help Kitty King beat the PanTHer! Hey Kory, how would you like to be an administrator on TWF Wikia? Kory, 2 more creeps are at this wikia, the Vampire Bat and unnamed user with an IP address started with 173 or something, Unless it's signed, Block'em before he makes mess This times its diffrent someone else is champion! Kory, I want to make a gang of some wrestlers for Sinistras. Some of them I need your permission for. Darkflame Ghost Rider Spyder I hope your happy Kory. You keep yelling at me whenever the panther fights! So i RETIRED the panther once and for all!!! I hope your happy! Oops Sorry Dude! Did Not Know! User page editing test Hey, as I'm unable to reproduce the error, I'm going to need some help on your part in getting to the bottom of this. Could you please see if you can edit now? And, if not, please send a screenshot of how the edit window looks and mail it to me at tor@wikia-inc.com -- thanks! --TOR 13:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I get what your saying, but I really don't like The Finisher to lose (feels weird inside me when he loses), this is why I usally don't put any of my wrestlers in the Seasons because after a match, someone else makes a match with their wrestlers and mine and make my wrestlers lose(Ex: in Created Season 1, I made the first match with Quiz Man and then few matches later, Inyo makes The Pandora beat Quiz Man) and usally why I dont have them inside the finals even if they haven't been in a match yet, like Absolute-Zero and Max Overload are in Created Season 9 Finals. --Ace Infinity 23:38, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Korydabomb, he's on there. Search him. I don't know who made him though. SamMan :) What do you mean by that? Oh, no, they can't, once the wrestlers have been decided they can't put more because their will be nine wrestler from now on(mabye) and there can't be more than that. Man Kory I feel so good right now :)--Ace Infinity 23:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Yes i did(how did you know) I Am BAD aren't I? No what I meant was bad in a good way. I am, I'm Bucks Gazillion BAD, HIGH FIVE!!!!!! Yeah, probably not Bucks bad, but Bucks bad would be oh I don't know, mabye, take out all the edits everytime they edit it in a sec ruined their user pages by calling them ***** TWD Rip-offers and said bad thing in everypage? Kory, don't you think you should wait until Season 9 is done to make the matches for Season 10. Hey Kory, how come we haven't gotten any new users, hows that advertising? Well lets move this operation to the TWF website, you upload the banner here that way, when people see that, they'll mabye regitser. Well, I'm out of options, until we figure something out to get more users, will just have to wait. Hi Kory, sorry for the long delay on your sportstars, I've been busy with time constraints and stuff, hopefully I can get it done by this weekend at least. ^^ --Steve Gazillion 21:34, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey Kory, I not so sure that this user is LKF, what do you think?--'Ace Infinity' 16:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) But he doesn't responed to messages. How about that?--'Ace Infinity' 16:51, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I guess so, but just in case.--'Ace Infinity' 17:17, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Just to say, the requests been done! The Power Players They're maskless though, hope that's ok ^^ --Steve Gazillion 20:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Kory, I've just banned a user that either restored or add something in Dr.Kill page. Propably KJF For What? What the heck is a Lacrosse Stick and did she hit you on purpose or an accident? Ouch!(heh Ouch) hate to that to happen to me, so how long will you be out. Well that's good So when will the brace come off. Wow, A MONTH, how do yout think the students at your college will say to you if they see you with the brace. Well good luck with the braces. P.S In my free time, I making my own WEBSITE! Hey Kory, You know what I've just heard? Well, In the morning, my older sister sayed they found a little alien(can you believe that) somewhere in Mexico, I think she sayed about six people took it to a scientist for analyze. I'm not so sure, what did he do? Kory, please don't mess with the titles on Wrestler Of The Month, on your comment vote, how did you put in those letters, can you put my username like that.--'Ace Infinity' 03:08, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ABOUT IM I'm a person named gusto TWF Kodabo. I can draw well and as a hobby, make the robots and create Thumb Wrestlers.I I Member.If Club Pogo want to participate,? go this Link.I really enjoy this site and hopes of being a good contributor and a good friend.-Max Sure Thing. Like I said, I did it for fun. Alright, but that's going to be alot of work moving all that stuff to somewhere else. Kory, when your putting in your signature, make sure there # that in front of it and when you save it, make sure that this doesn't happen to the titles, Ok?--'Ace Infinity' 01:02, November 10, 2009 (UTC) It should be like this #--'Ace Infinity' 01:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) and if you want, add a little comment lie this #comment goes here--'Ace Infinity' 01:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Gah Kory, I'm starting to get very irritating because this keeps happening to the title and it takes me too long to fix it.--'Ace Infinity' 03:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well if it was like that, then you could have fixed it. um I thought you were banned Para has a solo pic the only other problem is that Aussie and Twitchy are in Tag pics but if I show Aussie and Twitchy to ya I suppose you can attempt ^^; - yeahshippo http://pugseli.deviantart.com/art/TWF-OCs-Team-Serene-130497822 Aussie the one on the right and Twitchy is http://pugseli.deviantart.com/art/Insert-Crazy-People-here-124592855 the one next to Dwayne Steve did make a pic of Para idk if I should show - yeahshippo What should I do about Paranormally's pic - yeahshippo Thanks dude - Hurrishippo (yeahshippo I just like Hurrishippo more) Kory... this is important you've kinda made steve_gazillion feel upset and she's feeling like she doesn't want to draw TWF for a while - Yeahshippo I don't know how to say it I don't know how to say it man - yeahshippo well sorta kinda she doesn't want you to stop though - Yeahshippo did you not hear me? it has to do with your drawings sorta - yeahshippo idk how to put it - yeahshippo its kinda she thinks people are gonna overlook her for you its kinda destroyed her - yeahshippo it didn't really matter - yeahshippo I think I'd better crawl out of my hole and explain everything. I want to say that it's great you've managed to acquire a tablet and want to show off your drawing skills through requests. But then again, I feel it's not great. I'm just speaking from past experiences in my life for this next bit. When it's come to people having the choice or me and someone else to do something, no matter what it was, they always chose the other person. They always overlooked me, no matter how this would affect me. Now wrestler creation has always been a big joy in my life and possibly my purpose, it was the one thing that gave me some worth in my crappy life, and no I'm not exxaggerating. I have had a crap life. Anyway, so when I see your work, it makes me so glad that someone else is following suit and showing off skills but it makes me so angry aswell, I'm afraid that because of how my life has gone so far, people are going to start overlooking me again, and if it that happened, I feel like my purpose and worth in life (no matter how crap my pictures are) is being ripped straight from me. *Sigh* Look, all I'm saying is I DON'T want you to stop drawing and doing requests because I of all people have NO RIGHT to say what you can and can't do and restrict anyone's drawing enthusiasm and application. But I just wanted to let you know how I felt. Because I do feel destroyed. And now I sound like a douche AND a coward. I'm sorry. Hopefully this won't affect our friendship. Once again, I'm sorry. T_T --Steve Gazillion 11:08, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey Kory, if you have realized it, I now have a Youtube account(name:InfinityMechX) and I befriended you.--Ace Infinity 19:24, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yep that was me!--Ace Infinity 21:07, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Kory, how's it going? I'm feeling a lot better now after that whole mad fiasco (that user, Crystalle, she really helped me). Even so that I'm totally reversing my announcement about the wrestler requests, but if you wanna draw your own, I completely understand. ^^ Btw, you should post the pics on DA. ^^ Hugs! *hugs* --Steve Gazillion 15:10, December 2, 2009 (UTC) What up Kory, Yeahshippo is wondering if you could put any of his wrestlers in the finals.--Ace Infinity 07:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) umm the wrestler I wanna put in is Eros or Hair Banger Hey Kory, are you excited to see Season 5 of TWF and those new wrestlers?!?!?--Ace Infinity 02:58, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I wonder why they stopped playing Season 4? It was, dang, that's too bad for us in The USA. sorry XD can you put my Char Chika into the finals instead of eros? - Yeahshippo I don't know who to ask but if there's a next season can I make the finals for it? - Yeahshippo I like the idea, I'll make it, but I also wanted to make the next Season 1. I haven't made a season either(the one with the unnamed user didn't count) For my Coast can it be Tokala and Shamira of the Half Breeds? - Yeahshippo sorry can the Sinistra be Hair Banger? - Yeahshippo who's gonna make the first season of series 2? - Yeahshippo Kory, I'd like to pass on the tag-team championships, its not because I don't want them to lose, but find some other wrestlers to put in, just not any of mine.--Ace Infinity 06:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kory, thanks for backing me up. :)--Ace Infinity 04:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Kory this was posted on April 13 2009 http://yeahshippo.deviantart.com/art/TWF-Dextera-OCs-119172838 look at it on my dA page which I made before I even knew about TWD - Yeahshippo I haven't though of the next auditions, but it will come soon. then can I make that one? and by the way I made that edit days ago why did you notice it just now - Yeahshippo ok then May I please make the tag championships when the time comes around again? - Yeahshippo so... I'm last choice? - Hurrishippo can't I just set up one and get it ready? - Yeahshippo well I really want to make the championship but ok - Yeahshippo Umm Kory, why did you ban N-fuego? Well maybe he did not know that. Non Are you the one who created this website? Well there sure is. I'm get right on the auditions. OK? Alright Kory, the auditions are ready, so get your wrestlers in No not at all, go ahead and create it--Ace Infinity 06:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kory, I doing well with my work in school, could I ask you for help on something(not on school ok).--Ace Infinity 23:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Well for some reason I don't know, I'm starting to lose my interest in TWF, do you know how I can regain my interest in TWF? Hey Kory, its been ages, how have you been. P.S, have you made the finals for Season 10?--Ace Infinity 03:58, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Well ok Hey Kory, guess what.--Ace Infinity 22:46, April 22, 2010 (UTC) CHICKENBUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know what just found out about Kory.--Ace Infinity 20:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kory, sorry for repeating myself, but you know what I found out about?--Ace Infinity 03:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) The created season matches are getting too repetitive.--Ace Infinity 21:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC) KORY, GREAT NEWS, THEY AIRED SEASON 5!!!!!! ITS AT CANADA!!!!!!--Ace Infinity 19:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC)